


Thanks for the Meal

by Anzunyan (Celestiaru)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hiiro is a cutie, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Making Out, Overstimulation, PWP, Unsafe Sex, briefly at the end at least??, i forgot to write them using a condom but starving niki would have forgotten too i bet, idek does anyone even ship these two, kinky af, maybe hiiro is too, niki is horny, not beta read we die like Niki if he had accidentally grabbed chili oil, olive oil as lube bc cmon niki would, rinne doesnt know i guess, rough sex sorta, this is part of my 'niki could dick down anyone' agenda, this is such a mess in many ways, top niki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiaru/pseuds/Anzunyan
Summary: Cooks probably never would have sex in their kitchen realistically speaking, but Niki was an ever-hungry, horny man and Hiiro was just too sweet and delicious, and also horny, to pass up on.
Relationships: Shiina Niki/Amagi Hiiro
Kudos: 38





	Thanks for the Meal

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and wanted to challenge myself on something short but horny. Not sure if this counts as short bc I was more like thinking around 1k words, not 1,7k but eeeeeh.
> 
> No idea why I picked this ship (is it even a ship??), but I like Top Niki in general. Also bc of RinAi's existence, I got interested in Niki Hiiro dynamics and hc that IF Niki were to be interested, it's because Hiiro is cute and naive like Rinne was when Niki first met him and he is weak to that, so... I honestly also don't know exactly how they address each other, tried finding the chaps in which they may talk but I can't find the function in-game... so until I find out to properly to change it, it stays like this.
> 
> I also hc Niki to have an apartment with a separate kitchen. Until I'm proven wrong. (Unless it's already smh mentioned how his apartment looks? Then I hope you just ignore any inconsistency to canon and just enjoy the pwp.)

What started out with Niki teasingly daring Hiiro to steal the lemon candy shortly before he put it into his own mouth ended up with them messily kissing and biting each other’s lips. Niki was a greedy kisser, it seemed he was savouring the taste of sugar and lemon mixed with Hiiro’s saliva a tad bit too much. The candy was long gone, but so was any coherent thought on the pair.

The older pushed Hiiro against the counter of his small kitchen, grinding their hips together and swallowing up any groan the redhead made from the friction between their fabric-covered dicks. But Hiiro was eager to respond, rocking his hip back just right and making Niki groan in return.

The younger Amagi was cute and naive, yet very forward and enthusiastic to learn and Niki had been happy to teach - a stark contrast to how his older brother was now, impossible to teach, a prick who starved him. Maybe it was just appropriate that he was being fed by Hiiro now, though he had a feeling if Rinne knew what exactly he was doing with his cute little brother, the older would gut him alive. Niki liked food with intestines and he would rather not have it to be his. There was so much more in the world to taste, there was so much more  _ Hiiro _ he wanted to taste. 

Hiiro tangled his hands into Niki’s hair, messing up his sidetail while they continued pressing, grinding, breathlessly, sloppily making out.

Niki was a messy eater when it came to something delicious and he was starved. His body craved the nutrients. And Hiiro presented himself a perfect meal. Who was he to refuse?

Soon, the grinding became them fumbling to open their pants and pulling them down more or less, they couldn’t really bother in that moment as their hands found each other’s dicks to press and squeeze on.

“N-Niki-senpai...” Hiiro breathed between kisses. Hormones running high, he was especially easy to get hot and bothered and while Niki wasn’t that much older, or because he wasn’t that much older, he breathily laughed as his dick, too, easily got hard with Hiiro’s clumsy, yet honest and ambitious stroking.

He nipped Hiiro’s swollen lips one more time before starting to kiss and suck his left earlobe, tongue darting out to lick around his earring, teeth pulling on the black metal until Hiiro whimpered in pleasant pain.

The ever-hungry Niki almost went for the neck, teeth grazing the pale, sensitive skin. He wanted to bite down so much, but that would leave a mark that they as idols could not afford with jobs and lives in their upcoming schedule. It was really hard to keep his hunger in check, it was driving him crazy. Instead he buried his nose into Hiiro’s soft curls inhaling like a starving man (and he probably was), his hand not on Hiiro’s dick slipping under his shirt instead. “Mmmh, Hiiro-kun~ Please remove your pants.”

“Yes,” Hiiro headily replied and stripped off his pants and underpants completely as Niki stepped back to give him space for a second.

Hiiro, hair messy, lips red and swollen, a blush on his cheeks down his neck and standing in his kitchen with only his wide black shirt on, a dish more delicious than that did not exist in Niki’s current horny mindset. He licked his lips as he pushed Hiiro onto the counter - it was cleaned and tidy, unless Rinne somehow managed to enter but Rinne was not allowed to enter his sacred kitchen ever since he almost destroyed it - lifting a bare leg over his shoulder as his hands blindly grabbed a bottle of oil by the stove.

Olive oil, Hiiro’s keen nose picked up as Niki poured it onto his fingers. He felt them, sticky and cool, touching and circling his hole and the oil gradually grew warm to body temperature. The first olive oil covered finger slipped into Hiiro and he sighed, dick twitching and body tensing up in happy anticipation. Niki loved how eagerly Hiiro sucked his finger up, finger easily sliding in and out as he rubbed his insides with oil. However, he was still starving and impatient, so he did not wait long for the second finger to enter, crisscrossing and crooking them to spread and push in more olive oil.

“Niki-senpaiii…!” Hiiro drawled with a moan, needily rocking his hip against Niki’s pushing fingers and oh, it was all he needed to hear to push in a third finger even though in another situation it might have been too early. It stung a little from the sudden stretch, Hiiro gasped, but the olive oil was warm, hot even and Niki’s fingers were rubbing just right. For an impatient, starving man, he would never too sloppily prepare his food, lest it would spoil it.

When the redhead’s breath became short and his moans longer, when he spread his fingers apart inside Hiiro and found little resistance, Niki hastily removed them to pour oil on his neglected dick. The bottle of olive oil almost slipped from his oily fingers, which would have been a shame, but he would have accepted it, for Hiiro was worth some spilled premium cooking oil.

The grey-haired man briefly paused to marvel at the sight. Hiiro was breathless and his big eyes that did not betray any of his emotions, looked drunk on lust. His red lips called his name in a begging tone. His hole, oh his hole, it glistened from the oil, inviting him in. His mouth was watering, he might be drooling a little.

“Nyaha! Hiiro-kun, you look delicious~” Niki lifted the other bare leg over his other shoulder and lined his oil-coated dick up with Hiiro’s oil-covered entrance. He leaned his head to Hiiro’s and nipped his ear with the earring again. He really liked that earring. It was especially cute and a pretty contrast because Hiiro’s ears were red like his hair now. 

And then, with a husky, low voice he hungrily whispered “ _ itadakimasu _ ” into his younger partner’s ear the moment he pushed into him.

Hiiro let out a breathless moan, hands flying up to wrap around Niki’s neck and pulling him closer for leverage, but also maybe to keep his dick deep inside him. Whatever the case, Niki welcomed it, one hand wrapping around Hiiro’s back, the other grasping his thigh, leaving an oily mess as he entered fully, barely any resistance. 

“Aww, damn, you’re so hot, Hiiro-kun, it fills my stomach with warmth.” It really did, though it was more horniness urging him to move, and who was he to stop devouring his delicious meal now?

Hiiro moaned and said his name messily as Niki pulled out and pushed back inside until their skin met again in rapid succession. Hiiro’s insides were hot and tight and his dick moved along his walls perfectly, hitting all the spots that made Hiiro keen with pleasure. But Hiiro himself wasn’t idle either, eagerly meeting the thrusts with his hip even if it often did not align but that and the way Hiiro squeezed down on him made Niki coo and kiss him sloppily.

“You’re so cute and doing so well!” he praised and it made Hiiro squeeze down on him harder automatically, causing Niki to growl. He was getting closer and he knew Hiiro was too.

“Ni-Niki-sen...pai!” Hiiro tried to talk between his moans and groans but it was really no easy feat. He had a cute voice when moaning, why was everything cute about Hiiro, Niki wanted to eat him up over and over again! “Please- nnnngh, please fill me up! F-fill my stomach, too! I’m hungry...for- ah- f-for Niki-senpai…!”

That snapped something within Niki, his eyes glinting feral and he pressed Hiiro’s legs snug against the boy's body - Hiiro knocked his head against the wall but he barely noticed as he braced himself with his arms for the reposition - as he pounded into Hiiro with such strength and speed, it made him see stars and cry out in pleasure, squeezing down long and hard when his dick, pressed between them, spilled and sent him over the edge.

What a mess they were creating. But sometimes, a good meal would leave a messy kitchen.

The younger Amagi felt his orgasm ebb away, though Niki was still pushing hard and deep into him, tethering his senses on overstimulation and he whimpered. Niki, when horny and feral, could be quite vicious. Like a truly starved animal he only saw his meal and didn’t care for anything else.

“ _Ahhh-_ ” Hiiro wailed, feeling his eyes water and his body tingle from overstimulated nerves. He could probably kick the other; they never tested if Niki in a horny, starving, feral mode was stronger than Hiiro or if he could fight him off if needed, and he was fighting his instinct because he did not want to try out now and hurt his partner. “Niki-senpaiii...!” he complained because while he did not mind for a while, he was hoping Niki would come soon since he couldn’t take it much longer. 

The man let out a guttural growl and buried himself one more time into Hiiro’s hot, tight insides before Hiiro felt the dick inside him twitch and release warmth into him. It sent a shiver through his body and he whined, both from over-stimulation and satisfaction.

Niki’s sidetail was a mess, some of the hair was not inside the tie anymore. The hair that still was hung over his shoulder and tickled Hiiro’s bare legs. He squirmed a little at the tickle.

“Niki-senpai…?” Hiiro spoke quietly, tired from the rough and messy intercourse, hand reaching out to tug at the sidetail gently.

Niki snapped out of his now fading orgasm, blinking. “Oh shit. I did it again. Ugh, I shouldn’t fuck you on a half-empty stomach, sorryyyy!” He pulled his now spent, soft dick out of Hiiro and lowered his legs, grabbing paper towels to start wiping up the mess on and between Hiiro’s legs. And between them. Also his dick. And his hands. Cleanup afterwards was always much less fun than the cooking and eating.

“It’s fine? It was fun. I have a lot to learn,” Hiiro replied. “And I’m strong, I can handle rough Niki-senpai.” And he smiled and Niki felt his heart fill with warmth

The grey-haired man wrapped his arms around Hiiro and pulled him off the counter, pressing kisses to the younger’s cheek, temple, then hair, lingering there, inhaling deeply with a laugh. “Ahhhh Hiiro-kunnn~~~ You’re super cute! Nyaha!”

“Umu. You are cute, too, Niki-senpai!”

Leave it to Hiiro to call someone older than him cute. Niki just replied by kissing him silly.

**Author's Note:**

> I think they'd make a cute ship, even if I'm taking this out of nowhere.


End file.
